


A Guarantee

by 1kinkyslytherin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Hogwarts, M/M, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-17 14:31:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8147531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1kinkyslytherin/pseuds/1kinkyslytherin
Summary: Harry/Severus one-shot. No real plot, just a little something, I had rolling around my brain.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I have an account on FF.net and besides everything I've been working on a want to make a few one-shots, so I've created a poll so you can help me chose some parings for them. Even if you have no desire to read them I would still like your input. If you have an account on FF.net Please go there and if you search for this story and click on my profile you should find the poll at the top of the page, p.s. my name on there is dirtykinks.

I could feel his eyes on me as I worked on my potion. I flicked my eyes up to look into his. To anyone else they would have seen a hate filled sneer. Me, I still saw the sneer, but I also saw the warmth in his dark eyes. A look only for me, that showed the person that lived underneath his dark persona. The one that was fiercely loyal, protective, smart, and had a dry wit. But that was most of all completely mine.

*****

As I lay in my bed with the curtains closed I try and fail to distract myself from checking the time. And as I feared, when I give in and check what time it is, it’s been less than five minutes since the last time I checked. I take in a deep breath and let it out slowly in a loud sigh. Seconds later I let out another loud sigh as I turn over onto my side and open my curtains a few inches. Instantly I’m hit with a beam of moonlight as it come through the windows into the dorm room. I decide to lay there and watch the night sky, hoping time will move faster.

*****

It’s hours later when I wake up from my unintended map, and to my dismay, I’m an hour late. I quickly pull my invisibility cloak from under my sheets and close my curtains before I disappear under the cloak and down the stairs to the common room. I take a second to look around and make sure no one is still in the common room before I go to the portrait and out into the empty hall. 

I run as fast as possible using every secret passageway I know that will get me to the dungeons faster. Before I know it I’m standing in front of a portrait of a forest, chest heaving with every harsh breath I take. As I regain my breath I stand there unsure of what to do, I can’t help but feel bad for being late and I have no idea if he’s still up. Mustering up my Gryffindor courage I knock on the portrait. A few minutes go by without anyone opening the door, i bow my head down in defeat as I start to walk away from the portrait.

“Where were you?” I hear asked from behind me.

“I fell asleep,” I say as I turn around, a sheepish look on my face.

“Oh,” he says as the ever present sneer slips from his face, replaced by one of understanding. “It was a busy day today, and my patrol took a little longer than normal.” He says referring to the Gryffindor - Hufflepuff quittage game earlier that day.

“So did you catching anyone still ‘parting’,” I ask.

“Yes, four couples and a threesome, I will never get out of my mind.” He says as a green tint starts coloring his pale face.

“Do I even want to ask who?”

“Not unless you want to lose your cookies like I did when I came across them.”

“Surely it couldn’t have been that bad?”

“Well if you don’t consider Filch, Trelawny, and Sprout, as ‘that bad.’”

I feel my own face turn green and my stomach lurch at the image his words create in my mind. “No. you're right it’s not ‘that bad’, it’s worse. I’m gonna need bleach and a wire scrub brush now to get that picture out of my mind.”

“I can think of something better to do.”

“Oh really?” I say unable to keep a smile off of my face.

“Yeah what do you say we try it?” He asks as he pulls me into his arms and walks me through the portrait to his private rooms.

“If you think it’ll work?” I say as we walk into the master bedroom and back towards the bed, eyes locked on each other.

“Oh I can guarantee it.”

“Well if it’s a guarantee, then it has to work. Doesn't it.”


End file.
